


I want blood, guts and Angel cake

by killing_kurare



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Blood, Drabble, F/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Drusilla revels in blood and violence Angel teaches her.
Relationships: Angelus/Drusilla (BtVS)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	I want blood, guts and Angel cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



> Title by Marina and the diamonds, "Teen idle"
> 
> Fill for  
> https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1163242.html?thread=116766698#t116766698

Drusilla remembers a time when she felt nauseous at the sight of merely a drop of blood. Her face would become even paler, once or twice she even lost consciousness (if not worse).

But there is no trace of nausea now; not since her master, her sire, her Angelus trained her well.

Now she shoves her hands into the bodies of mortals, digs around for the still beating heart to drink the sweet nectar directly from its source; dances along the path of flesh and guts and entrails Angelus prepared only for her ... and feels nothing but joy and ecstasy.


End file.
